


Blasphemy

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Church Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Yeah they have sex in a church, potentially offensive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere, out of the corner of his eye, he watches a candle flame flicker and burn out, the remaining casts shadows on the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemy

The Rosary is tightly bound around Alfred's wrists as he's bent over the wooden Alter, elbows painfully resting on top. The painted image of cherubs stare down at the two men, unseeing and unfeeling, and the sound of his belt buckle being undone greets his ears and Ivan roughly yanks down Alfred's jeans. He reaches around and palms Alfred's very obvious erection through the thin fabric of his white boxers.

The blond stifles a groan, hips jerking in response and he grinds into the palm of Ivan's hand. They're going to hell, he just knows it.

“Naughty,” Ivan breathes, and it sends chills down Alfred's spine. His hand dips in and pulls Alfreds cock out through the slit and drags his nails down sensitive skin.“Very, very naughty.” Ivan bites the back of Alfreds neck. “Children should be punished for being naughty.”

There's a little giggle, and Alfred nearly shouts in pain as Ivan swats his ass, and the stinging that comes after isn't that fun like it usually is. Maybe it's because of how uncertain he feels about doing this in such an unorthodox place, and on some level, it's still a huge turn on. They've certainly fooled around in public before. In airport bathrooms, in a closet between meetings, and sometimes in the back of stupid bars where nobody could find them.

Ivan continues to run his fingers up and down sensitive flesh, before finally wrapping around his dick tightly and slowly pumping. Soon enough, the Russian quickens the pace, and rubs the pad of his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the pre-cum that had been forming.

His boxers are pulled down soon afterwards, when Alfred is trembling, red faced and close to the edge. Alfred shivers as he feels something cold press against his entrance, thick fingers prodding for a moment, before slipping in. Ivan scissors his fingers, stretching out Alfred and teasingly strikes against his prostate, which earns him a loud moan. He rubs his fingers over the sensitive bundle of organs again, and Alfred's hips buck.

“Get on with it.” Alfred hisses after a moment, between deep breaths. Dog tags hit against the Alter.

Ivan pulls his fingers out, and shrugs. “If you say so.” The smaller blond looks over his shoulder, watching as Ivan undoes his pants and pulls them down. He lathers himself with lube-Alfred wonders if Ivan just keeps everything in his coat pockets or if he actually planned this-and grins a little when Alfred licks his lips as he watches Ivan play with himself. “Ready?”

“More than,”

One hand roughly entangles itself in Alfred's hair as the other guides his cock inside, and slowly, Ivan pushes in. He remains still for a moment, listening to Alfred even out his breath. Somewhere out of the corner of his eye, Ivan watches a red candle flicker and burn out, the few that remain lit cast shadows along the wall.

Soon, Ivan begins to move his hips, his free hand now wrapped around Alfred's waist to support him better. Slowly at first, but soon, his pace picks up and Alfred wriggles his hips a little and meets him at a quick, hard rhythm.

The noises from Alfred's throat encourages Ivan to go faster, and it honestly arouses him even more, if that's even possible. There's the sound of the Rosary breaking and the beads falling everywhere, but neither of them care and Ivan adjusts his hips a little bit, striking against Alfred's prostate at a near bruising momentum.

Alfred claws at the wood, moans filling the air and the Russian reaches down and strokes Alfred's cock, matching with his thrusts. It doesn't take long until the American lets out a strangled noise and cums all over Ivan's hand.

Not too long after, Ivan's pace slows considerable and he gives a final, hard roll of his hips, and accidentally slams Alfred's head into the Alter as he cums. The pair remain still for a few moments, panting hard, Alfred letting out a string of curse words.

“We are,” Alfred gasps, finally managing to find his voice. “going to hell.” Ivan pulls out, and pulls up his pants and fixes his clothes. It takes a little bit before Alfred could even do the same. “Fuck.”

“We should do this again sometime!”

“Fuuck.”

“It wasn't that bad!”

“Let's just get everything cleaned up and _go_. The evening service starts in two hours, and I'd rather not get in trouble.”

“Anymore than you are?”

“Dude, let's not start that.” Alfred half snaps, already fumbling to gather up the beads and pocket them. He eyes some cum that had gotten on the wood. “Help me gather the beads.”

“Yes, yes.” Hums the Russian as he gathers the few stray red beads that had rolled off the Alter. “I wonder what will be said about the scratch marks.” Most of Ivan's sentence is lost as Alfred scurries away to find the bathroom, and returns a few minutes later. “After all, they're noticeable.”

“They can blame demons.” Alfred mumbles as he cleans up the liquid. “Okay. I think we're good. Let's go.” As they walk by a trashcan, Alfred throws the dirty towel away. He's more than happy to speed away from the building as Ivan sits, a little grin on his face, in the passengers seat.


End file.
